Ekko
}} Abilities (12 ''Ekko's level'')| }} bonus magic damage and is by % for seconds. Z-Drive Resonance's bonus damage will apply spell effects. |description2 = Z-Drive Resonance cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. Against champions, Ekko also gains bonus movement speed equal in strength and duration to the . |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Z-Drive Resonance is a non-physical pseudo on-hit effect and self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Ekko IVideo }} Ekko throws a device in a target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies along its path. At maximum range or if it hits an enemy champion, the device slows to a stop and expands, creating a field. |description3 = After a short delay, the device contracts and rushes back to Ekko, dealing additional magic damage to all enemies along its path. |leveling = % |leveling3 = * | }} |range = 1075 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Timewinder is a composite linear area of effect and pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Ekko QVideo }} Ekko's basic attacks deal % per 100 AP)}}| }}of target's missing health}} as bonus magic damage (Capped at 400 vs. minions / monsters) versus targets below . |description2 = Ekko calls upon an alternate version of himself that bats a device to the target location. After a total delay of 3 seconds, the device expands into a broad sphere that enemies by 40%. |description3 = If Ekko enters the sphere, it detonates, granting him a shield for 2 seconds while all enemies inside for seconds. |leveling3 = |range = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Parallel Convergence's Passive is a non-physical on-hit effect. Parallerl Convergence's Active a heavily delayed, ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = Parallel Convergence's active provides sight in its radius during the 3 second delay and for as long as the slowing field is active. |video = Ekko WVideo }} Ekko dashes towards a target location. His next basic attack within the next few seconds gains 475 bonus attack range (600 total range) and causes Ekko to blink on his target, dealing bonus magic damage. Phase Dive's bonus damage will apply spell effects. |leveling = |range = 325 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Phase Dive is both a linear dash and non-physical pseudo on-hit effect with a single targeted blink. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * Phase Dive's blink attack will trigger against structures, though it will not apply spell effects. |spellshield = |additional = |video = Ekko EVideo }} Ekko is followed by a time-delayed hologram of himself that tracks where he was 4 seconds ago. The hologram is inactive while Chronobreak is on cooldown. |description2 = After a short delay, Ekko blinks to wherever he was 4 seconds ago, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies and healing Ekko for a value equal to flat amount plus a percentage of all damage taken over the last 4 seconds. |leveling2 = (+ % % per 100 AP)}}| }}of damage taken). |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |targeting = Chronobreak is an auto-targeted blink with a self-targeted heal and point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |spellshield = will block the magic damage. |additional = * Ekko is invulnerable and untargetable during the brief delay between disappearing and reappearing. * Chronobreak only restores health - it does not "revert to a previous state", as the theme might imply. Health gained during the 4 seconds is NOT removed. * Chronobreak can be used to "undo" or . This is intentional. |video = Ekko RVideo }} References Category:2015 release Category:975 RP champion Category:7800 IP champion